The Bet
by animefreak1457
Summary: Karin Kurosaki was starting to regret her actions. She should have listened to her sister about thinking before acting. The two captains of different teams made a bet: Karin wanted Toshiro to let her deal with the Hollows by herself. Toshiro...


**Me: Okay… during my continuation of my chapter story, The Twin Bladed Shinigami (gawd that's a mouthful), I have thought of a one shot. This is a Hitsu/Karin one shot. I don't own Bleach, so I'll do the dreaming on.**

**C.T.E.: One-shot? I haven't read any one shots for a long time.**

**Me: Basically, you were reading the chapter ones.**

**C.T.E.: (takes out scythe)**

**Me: Eep! Sorry!**

**The Bet**

Karin Kurosaki was starting to regret her actions. She should have listened to her sister about thinking before acting. She was standing on the dirt ground where the soccer field was, horrified about the results. Her pride was stomped and kicked around like it was some useless toy, and on this very field, it was gone. She glared intensely at the smirking tenth captain. She could hear hoots and cheers from the sidelines, belonging to their friends and her family.

"Go, Karin-chan!"

"You know what to do!"

Karin glared at her cheering friends who were actually cheering for the white-haired captain. Oh, how much she loathed the happiness and anticipation. She wished for a very dark cloud that would send a thunderbolt straight at her spot and turn her into a pile of ashes. The raven-haired girl wished that they would just mind their own business and leave them alone. However, the challenge caught their interest, and they _had_ to watch them play against each other.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and her eyes looked up to the tall Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"You know what to do."

Karin gave him the glare that it would send him to the grave if glares could kill. She could remember the day she met him again. She was walking up the hill where she stared at the sunset, remembering the white-haired captain. Since he left to fight the Winter War, she was starting to develop feeling for the captain. However, she thought it would pass like it was just wishful thinking.

However, it was no longer a wishful thinking.

She was always thinking about him when the sun was down. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but sigh sadly every time she saw the setting sun. She could imagine him marrying someone else over the five years. He would not visit the real world again or be busy on paperwork like he usually does when there is no danger.

Karin was wrong.

There, he was sitting on the rail, sending a report on his cell phone. Karin felt happy to see him again, but her heart started to drop when she remembered what she was thinking. She thought that he wanted to be alone and started to leave.

"What? No greeting, little Fruit-chan?"

The last word she heard from him made her pissed off and embarrassed. She was yelling and glaring at the uninterested boy, telling him that he was a jerk. When she said that he was still an elementary student, the cell phone snapped closed, shutting up the Kurosaki girl. Toshiro stood up and walked over the rail, standing before the girl. Karin gapped at the captain and couldn't think what she was going to say. She was just staring with her vision up at the face. Her conscious was back when she saw the smirk on his face, and she was back to yelling.

"Yeah, Karin-chan. You know what to do!"

"Woot! Go Taichou! Go Karin-chan!"

"Good thing I have a camera here!"

"Take it twice, Gin!"

Karin glanced and glared at the company they had. Karin challenged Toshiro on a soccer game tomorrow, one-on-one, and he just had to bluntly tell Rangiku Matsumoto about what's he going to do tomorrow. Then, it started a chain reaction. She mentally put up a list by couples who were watching her game and planned to stay away from them for a while.

First up were Rangiku and the forgiven Gin since Rangiku was very persistent on asking a lot of questions.

Second were Momo and Kira. Momo was Toshiro's childhood friend and older sister, and she will probably ask about Karin and Toshiro. Kira would probably grin.

Third were Renji and Tatsuki. Karin couldn't help but shudder in the spine. Tatsuki would probably shout out and say that she would beat any guy into a pulp. Karin wanted to not let her do that to Toshiro, but… then again. It wasn't a bad idea.

Fourth were Orihime and Ishida. She has nothing against the silent couple, but… crap. Karin could hear Orihime along with Rangiku, Momo, and Tatsuki. She could also hear the other women in both Soul Society and the real world asking a lot of questions.

Fifth were her friends, Jinta, Yuzu, and Ururu. Why? Why must she deal with them everyday? It wasn't fair! Her childhood friends and her twin would be asking endlessly in school and at home. She could imagine Yuzu bringing up the topic during dinner. Oh… shoot… Karin was really regretting about challenging the captain.

Last out of all the couples, Ichigo and Rukia were last in the list. Oh… man. Those two were… going to be a pain on the neck. She could hear them for a very long time. Karin was planning to stay far, _far_ away from the two certain people.

"Karin…"

She still glared at the white-haired boy with blushing cheeks. Here, in this very place, Toshiro beat her in her own game with one point. For everything that is good, she was a captain of the soccer team! She won every tournament with her agility and strength! Right here, a captain of the tenth division defeated her, and now she has to give him something to him… in front of their friends. The two captains of different teams made a bet: Karin wanted Toshiro to let her deal with the Hollows by herself. Toshiro…

… wanted a kiss from the Kurosaki girl, namely Karin.

"In front of everyone?" She asked with a nervous tone, despite her tough look. Toshiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, making her squeak and blush. His hot breath hit her ear, and it made things worse.

"We made a bet, Karin. Now, you know what to do."

Karin scowled and closed her eyes, praying for something to happen. A storm, an invasion… hell… a Hollow nearby! However, nothing came up. She opened her eyes and quickly gave a kiss on his cheek. She was blushing furiously and crossed her arms, looking at the ground. She felt her chin held and lifted up, making eye contact with green eyes.

"I think you did it wrong." She felt his lips against hers, and her whole body pressed against his. Her breath and her right wrist were caught at the same time. Her eyelids fluttered slowly, and Karin kissed him back. She felt his tongue swept on her lower lip, but she didn't mind. Karin opened her mouth and invited him in. She felt her heart beating faster, and her mind was fuzzy. Toshiro broke the kiss and stared at the unfocused eyes with amusement.

"So… do I call you Karin-chan?" Karin scowled and pinched his arm, making him jump a little and scowl at her.

"Not in front of everyone, especially our friends who are cheering and taking pictures over there." Toshiro smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Deal."


End file.
